ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Hazard
Story Several security robots are wandering the hall, when several of them are blasted by tracking shots. The robots turn, seeing Tails in his walker, blasting his way through the hall. They fire back, but are no match, being destroyed with ease. He makes it down the hall, and makes it to a large iron door. He starts to access the computer, when several robots come and surround him. Tails: Guys! I need a hand here! Kevin: Ask, and you shall receive! (Kevin, having absorbed metal, charges in, punching robots in the face. He then forms a shield with his arms, firing steel spikes at the robots. Eggman fires several shots, destroying the robots. Then, the door opens.) Eggman: That’s our cue, boy! Move! (Eggman and Kevin go through the door, as Tails stays behind, re-engaging the robots.) Kevin hops on Eggman’s walker, as he hovers down a room, going towards a new door. Eggman: There’s the control console. (Eggman lands, and Kevin jumps off, striking a robot with a mallet hand. Eggman goes over to the console, trying to access it.) No! They changed the code on it! It’ll take longer to access then I originally thought! Kevin: Well, do it faster! (Kevin strikes a robot, but room soon becomes filled with them.) I need a hand here! Gwen: You’re asking for help? Never thought I’d see the day. (Rouge flies down, carrying Gwen. She lets Gwen go, and she fires a mana blast, sending robots flying. Rouge joins in, kicking several robots back. Then, Eggman accesses the door, and it opens.) Eggman: There we are. Go! We’ve got things here. (Rouge and Gwen go through the door.) Gwen and Rouge enter a large room, with a waterfall in the distance, and several towers. Several stories up, they can see a hole up to the next floor. Rouge: Why are we doing this? Why not go for the switch ourselves? Gwen: John can do it easier than us, and he said to flood the room. According to Eggman (Pointing forward to a switch in a cage) That switch will flood it. Rouge goes over to the cage, kicking it. However, her foot bounces off it, unharmed. Rouge: Have an idea of how to break it? Gwen: (Smirking) Give me a minute. (Gwen closes her eyes, charing up mana.) Then, flying robots come down from above. Rouge takes to the air, and kicks them, destroying them and keeping their attention. Gwen then opens her eyes, and releases a powerful burst of mana, destroying the cage. She goes over, and hits the switch. Computer: Emergency defense initiated. Initiating flooding. (Orange water then starts to envelop the room, flooding it. Gwen runs up mana platforms, heading up to Rouge. Rouge grabs ahold of Gwen, and they fly up, and go through the hole to the next level.) Gwen and Rouge land on the next floor, where they see John and Sonic waiting for them. Sonic: That took you guys a long time. John: Relax. Not everyone’s as fast as you. Looks like I’m up. (John stands up, and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Chaos Reign: Chaos Reign! Chaos Reign jumps into the water, merging with it. He then travels at light speed through the water, arriving at a switch. He pushes the button, and the door where Sonic, Gwen and Rouge were waiting opens. Sonic: Finally! (Sonic runs off through the door. Chaos Reign then comes back up, and reverts.) John: Where’s Sonic? Rouge: He ran off. John: Well, what are we waiting for? By the time we catch up, he’ll be asleep. (John runs through the door, and Gwen sighs.) Gwen: He’s even more impatient than before. (Gwen runs after him, going through the door.) End Scene Sonic runs through paths that have turned into ancient ruins, robots going flying as he runs by. He then jumps, and lands in an aqueduct, riding the orange water all the way to the core. He then finds a large shrine, resembling the Master Emerald shrine. The 7 Chaos Emeralds were on pillars surrounding the shrine. Sonic: So, that’s where the Master Emerald would go. (Sonic runs towards it, when a giant brown lizard with a life support system on its back appears, cutting off his path. The lizard roars, and Sonic jumps back, dodging its front foot.) Whoa! What is that?! Eggman: (Over intercom) That is the Biolizard. A prototype of the Ultimate Life Form. My grandfather said that he reprogramed it to ensure his revenge. Sonic: Whatever. It’s still going down! Biolizard releases several pink eggs from around its body, and fires them at Sonic. Sonic runs in and dodges with ease, and curls up to attack Biolizard. However, Sonic’s attack bounces off Biolizard’s skin, and Biolizard moves to bite him. Sonic jumps back and dodges, and lands on a tube going into Biolizard’s mouth. He rides it up to the Life Support System, and jumps to strike. Biolizard then spins, slamming its tail into Sonic, sending him flying. John and Gwen ride the aqueduct down, and see Sonic flying towards them. Gwen catches Sonic with mana, and they land on the ground. John: What is that? Sonic: A guardian. John: Okay. Get Gwen over to the Emeralds. I’ll handle this thing. (Sonic nods, and takes Gwen, heading towards the shrine. (Biolizard roars, and John stands in front of it.) You ready for a fight? Bring it on! End Scene Amy: I can’t believe this! They left me all alone again! (Amy enters the observation room, and sees Shadow there.) Shadow? What are you doing here? (She walks over to him.) Everyone else is fighting to save the planet. You should be helping! Shadow: Why would I do that? Everything is going according to plan. Soon, Mobius will be crushed, and I’ll get my revenge for Maria. Amy: Are you sure that’s what Maria really wanted? Surely she meant for you to protect the people of the planet, not destroy them! (Shadow is quiet for a minute, and he then turns to leave the room.) Hey! Where you going? Shadow: To fulfill my promise to Maria. (Shadow leaves the room.) Amy: (Smiling) Go get them, Shadow. Shadow Lance is flying with his hover shoes, firing Chaos Spear at Biolizard. Biolizard releases pink eggs, which take the attacks heading towards the life support system, while the rest of the Chaos Spears bounce off its skin. Biolizard then spits a black ball of energy, hitting and knocking Shadow Lance to the ground. Shadow Lance: Ugh. Not good. (Biolizard stands above him, then it roars in pain. Shadow jumps down from above.) What are you doing here? Shadow: Go. I’ll handle this. Shadow Lance: No way! This thing is way too powerful. Shadow: You think this weakling stands a chance against the Ultimate Life Form? (Shadow Lance nods, then he runs off, his body glowing as he teleports.) Biolizard goes to bite Shadow, who dodges, and rides the tube up its body to the Life Support System. He then lands on it, and curls his body in, storing up chaos energy. Shadow: Chaos Blast! (He releases a powerful pulse wave of chaos mana, destroying the Life Support System, and enveloping the room.) Shadow Lance arrives at the shrine, seeing the Chaos Blast approaching. Shadow Lance blocks the attack with chaos mana fists, stopping it from reaching the shrine. The attack stops, and Shadow Lance reverts. John runs up to the top of the shrine, where Sonic was standing off to the side, and Gwen was standing in the center. She then goes full anodite, her mana countering the mana of the Chaos Emeralds. John: The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos. Chaos Emeralds, stop by the power of Gwen Tennyson! (The shrine glows brightly, and the Chaos Emeralds stop releasing energy. The ARK comes to a sudden stop.) Sonic: It worked. (Gwen returns to her human form, falling to her knees. John helps her up.) John: Nice job, Gwen. You just saved a planet. (Then, the Biolizard roars, and teleports away.) Where’d it go? (Shadow joins them.) Shadow: It used Chaos Control. (Then, the ARK shakes again, as it continues to fall towards Mobius.) Sonic: What’s going on now? Eggman: (Over Intercom) The Biolizard has merged itself with the ARK, forcing it towards the planet. The only way to stop the ARK is to destroy it! John: It’s in space! How are we supposed to get out there?! We were barely able to stop it the first time! Sonic walks forward, and closes his eyes, grasping his fist. The 7 Emeralds start to encircle him. They spin rapidly around him, and Sonic’s fur becomes a golden color, his spikes all sticking up. John: Whoa! So much mana! It’s amazing. Super Sonic then raises an arm at Shadow and John. Shadow transforms, his fur becoming a silver color with red lines on his spikes. John is completely covered in a layer of dark green mana, floating off the ground. Super John: So, much, power! Omnitrix! Activate DNA lock! Use their DNA as a basis. Omnitrix: DNA locking initiated. (The Omnitrix scans Super Sonic and Super Shadow, then a green light goes over Super John’s body, the Omnitrix appearing on his chest.) Super John: Nice! Let’s go! (The three teleport away.) End Scene Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super John appear out in space, seeing the Biolizard had merged onto the Eclipse Cannon. Super Sonic dashes forward at light speed, tearing through its body, Biolizard roaring in pain. Biolizard fires powerful laser beams, which do nothing to the trio. Super Shadow rams Biolizard, then Super John. Super Shadow then fires a powerful Chaos Spear, cutting through the cannon, causing Biolizard to fall. Super John then claps his hands together, hitting Biolizard with a powerful wave of chaos mana, tearing it to shreds. Its remains then starts to burn up in the atmosphere. The ARK then starts to burn up, entering the atmosphere. The three then catch the ARK, trying to push it up. All three: CHAOS CONTROL! (A giant flash of light occurs, and the ARK disappears. Shadow, no longer in his super form, falls towards the planet. His body starts to burn up.) Shadow: Maria. I’m sorry for misinterpreting your message. All those people down there ''(as his body burns away) I protected them.'' (His body completely disintegrates.) The ARK reappears in space, floating peacefully. Tails, Eggman, Kevin, Rouge, Gwen and Amy are watching through the observation room, and John and Sonic come back in. Amy: Sonic! (Sees the grave expressions on their faces) Where’s Shadow? (John shakes his head, as the mood darkens.) Sonic: No reason to stay upset about this. Shadow died because he believed in the cause. We should honor him. Now, can you get us back down to Mobius? Kevin: Sure. That’ll be no problem. Let’s go. The Rustbucket flies down towards Mobius. Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog **Super Sonic *Tails *Amy *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rouge *Shadow (death) **Super Shadow *Dr. Eggman Villains *Biolizard **Final Hazard Aliens *Chaos Reign *Shadow Lance *Super John (first appearance) Trivia *The Biolizard appears, almost destroying Mobius. It was saved. *Shadow dies this episode, revealing that he, and Shadow Lance, cannot survive reentry into an Earth like atmosphere. *This is the first episode that Eggman is not a hero. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc